


Hide and Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Arin and Dan have to hide from a monster. But then Arin feels a sneeze coming on...This was for someone on DeviantArt. I can't really write Game Grumps fanfiction but I wanted to do something nice for her.





	Hide and Sneeze

(Arin is hiding behind a tree and pokes his head out.)

Arin: Danny, you with me?

(Dan pokes his head out from the other side of the tree.)

Dan: Right behind you, sir.

Arin: (concerned) First Suzy, then Barry... and Jon...

Dan: (panicking) It's an all-you-can-eat Grump buffet, and we're dessert!

Arin: (gasps, then shushes Dan) Shh, I think I hear something.

(Some loud footsteps are heard. Arin and Dan retreat behind the tree, embracing in fear as they listen to the footsteps.)

Arin: It's circling around us. (to Dan) Whatever you do, DON'T sneeze. Someone always sneezes in these situations.

(Just then, a feather floats down and lands right on Arin's nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Arin: Huuh... Heeeh... HAAAH--

Dan: (puts his forefinger under Arin's nose; speaks quietly but on the verge of panic) Don't sneeze, Arin! Please, oh, please, oh, please...!!!

Arin: (sneezes explosively) HUUUH-- AAPTCHOO!!!

(Due to the force of the sneeze, Dan is blown up into the tree, then out of the top and out into the field close to the tree. He recovers from the fall, but is still extremely nervous.)

Dan: Uh, Arin...?


End file.
